


Got To Get You Into My Life

by Pisces314



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Klaine is life, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Not Sebastian friendly, Not What It Looks Like, Santana is the sass queen, Schmoop, Sebastian is a player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: Kurt finds out Sebastian is cheating on him with a handsome bowtie wearing stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one shot I wrote in like a matter of a couple hours. I didn't really plan or think out anything just kept making it up as I went along so I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me here on Tumblr   
> http://glaciya.tumblr.com/

Kurt tapped his fingers on the table nervously as he waited for his date to get back from the restroom. This was his third date with Sebastian and everything had been going spectacularly so last week Kurt had decided that he was ready to make things official with Sebastian. Tonight, he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend.

They had met at a coffee shop that Kurt liked to stop at on his way to NYADA. Sebastian, who was standing in line to order, turned at the sound of the door chiming to look at Kurt. He immediately started to turn back around before doing a double take. This time the look was longer and Kurt could feel his gaze traveling up and down his form as if Sebastian was touching him.

Kurt pulled his shoulders back and held his chin high, despite the red hue threatening to consume his face.

“See something you like?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Sebastian purred. “In fact, babe, you in those jeans is probably the best thing I’ve seen all week.” Even though it was most definitely one of the worst pickup lines ever, Kurt found himself losing the battle of keeping the blush off his face. He had only had two short lived relationships before and wasn’t used to this kind of attention. Sebastian noticed and smirked.

“How about you give me your number and in exchange I’ll buy your coffee?” Kurt was never one to turn down free coffee.

That was a little over a month ago, and Kurt was quickly finding himself smitten with Sebastian. He was charming, intelligent, and could easily keep up with Kurt’s sass, a feat not easily done. He even respected Kurt’s wishes about wanting to take things slow even though there was lots of eye rolling and good natured jokes about neither of them being virgins.

But now Kurt was ready to pick up the pace. He would ask Sebastian to be his boyfriend and then, after dinner, Kurt would invite him to stay the night at his loft. He already had the breakfast menu picked out for them for the next morning.

There was only one problem. Every time he built up enough nerve to voice the question, something would interrupt him. The first time it was the waiter asking if they were ready to order, but every time after that was Sebastian’s text tone and him scrabbling to respond. After the third time this happened Kurt snapped.

“What’s so important that you can’t put your phone down for more than five seconds tonight?” Sebastian gave him a look that made him feel like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“My father is having knee replacement surgery today. My mother has been keeping me updated on how things are going.” Kurt’s eyes widened and he felt himself flush with shame.

“Oh,” He stammered. “I didn’t know. Sebastian I’m so-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian flashed a smile at him and each across the table to take Kurt’s hand in his. “Were you saying something?”

Before Kurt could even open his mouth their waiter, having tripped over his own two feet spilled Sebastian’s refill all over his shirt. Sebastian jumped up from his seat glaring dangers at the frightened looking waiter.

“Well that’s just great. This shirt probably costs more than you make a paycheck. Don’t expect a tip from us tonight.” He turned and stormed off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Kurt starred after him in shock. He had never seen Sebastian blow up like that before. The waiter cleaned the rest of the mess and left to get Sebastian another refill. Kurt made a mental note to make sure to leave a tip when Sebastian wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t the waiter’s fault that he tripped.

Kurt was considering going to help Sebastian when his phone went off. Kurt frowned. He wasn’t the type to go into someone else’s phone but maybe something had happened with his dad and Kurt knew if he were in that situation he’d want to know right away. He pulled the phone towards him to look at the text preview and felt the blood drain from his face as he read the words.

**We look so good together xoxo**

Kurt could see there was an image attached so he unlocked the phone with shaking fingers. The imagine was a selfie of a brightly smiling boy with hazel eyes, over gelled hair, and…was he seriously wearing a bowtie? Kurt would have scoffed if he wasn’t too busy noticing that the second boy in the picture, the one wrapped like an octopus around and kissing the cheek of the first boy, was none other than Sebastian.

Kurt numbly scrolled through their messages to find that this was the person Sebastian had been texting all night, not his parents. The other boy, Blaine apparently, had messaged Sebastian around the time they first sat down.

**I can’t stop thinking about what a great time I had the other night <3**

_Babe I can’t stop thinking about YOU. You looked soooo sexy ;D_

**Bas, you’re making me blush. Wish I could see you tonight!**

_Me too. I’d rather be anywhere but here._

**Aww :/ is he boring you to death?**

_Yeeeessss. God so annoying. Keeps sighing every time my attention isn’t 100% focused on him._

**Just come over here. I’m better entertainment anyways ;)**

The text after that was the picture. Kurt felt his eyes start to water. Not only was Sebastian cheating on him but the other person knew it and was low enough to make fun of him with Sebastian.

Kurt angrily wiped a tear away before standing up from his chair and turning towards the exit. If Sebastian didn’t know what a prize Kurt was, then he wasn’t going to waste his time on him anymore.

****

 

The next few days Kurt spent avoiding Sebastian. He told him the reason he left without telling him was because he thought he got food poisoning because he knew Sebastian wouldn’t want to deal with a sick Kurt.

Kurt decided not to confront Sebastian through text. He wanted to do it in person but he also needed a few days to get himself together. He didn’t want to burst into tears in the middle of the confrontation.

So, Kurt spent a long weekend hold up in his apartment watching project runway and eating his weight in ice cream. By the time Monday came around he was feeling much more like himself and was debating exactly to say to Sebastian when the Big Confrontation came.

 He was finished with classes for the day and was planning on going straight home and writing down the speech he was going to give Sebastian and practice it in the mirror. But first, he needed coffee.

As Kurt stood in line waiting to order he let his gaze wonder across the dining area, looking at abstract paintings sitting on the wall next to posters for upcoming indie band shows. As he gaze reached the far corner of the room a bright color attracted his attention to a person sitting at a table by themselves.

The person was in their own little world, typing away on their laptop keyboard and wearing headphones. The bright color that had attracted Kurt’s attention was the teal pants the boy was wearing. Kurt didn’t think anyone other than himself could pull off something like that. He let his eyes travel up the boy’s form, appreciating the deep purple shirt he had paired perfectly with the teal pants and matching teal…. ** _bowtie_**.

Kurt’s eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing knowing there was no way this was a coincidence. Filled with dread Kurt forced himself to take a closer look at the boy’s face.

And there was Blaine, sitting there tapping his foot along to the beat of whatever horrid music he was listening to. Not a care in the world that he ruined Kurt’s weekend.

Without a second thought Kurt abandoned his place in line to stomped over to sit in the chair opposite Blaine. Kurt impatiently waited several moments for Blaine to notice him but he never even looked up from his laptop.

 Kurt huffed and reached across the table to yank one of his headphones out. Blaine visibly started, starring shocked at Kurt for a moment before breaking into a bewildered smile.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Do you enjoy being a home wrecker?” Kurt asked instead of answering him.

“A _what_?”

“A home wrecker. As in someone that knowingly ruins a relationship for their own selfish reasons. I asked if you enjoyed being one.”

                Blaine’s smile slowly slid off his face. “I think you have the wrong person.”

Kurt hummed leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Oh so you’re telling me there is someone else who thinks over-gelled hair, bowties, and obnoxiously bright colored khakis is a look they should go outside in?” Blaine’s eyes filled with hurt and Kurt almost felt bad but he forced himself to continue.

 He could give adorable puppy eyes all he wanted but Kurt had seen his texts from last night. This was not a nice boy.

 “You’re telling me your name isn’t Blaine and you weren’t texting Sebastian last night while he was on a date with me?” Blaine’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re Kurt.” He breathed.

“Yeah that’s me. Didn’t think you’d have to actually answer to all those insults you were dishing out last night did you?” Blaine barked a humorless laugh.

“Okay wow. Bas told me you were a bit pushy about dating him but I didn’t know you were actually delusional about it.”

“I think you’re the delusional one. Especially if you think that he’s not complaining about you to someone while the two of you are out to dinner, like you both did to me.”

“Dinner?” Blaine frowned at him so hard his eyebrows nearly touched in the middle. “Sebastian said-“ Before he could finish they were interrupted by one of the baristas marching up to them. She was a tall Latino girl who usually spent more time making drinks than taking orders. Kurt always assumed it was because of her resting bitch face.

“Okay as fun as this was to watch go down, you’re making Britt over there upset,” She said gesturing behind her at a blonde girl giving them a sad look from over the counter. “Which is a big no-no. So, Auntie Snix is gonna lay some truth down on both of you. Get your tissues ready because this usually brings the tears.” Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in fear but couldn’t get a word in before she continued.

“You’ve both been played. Sebastian comes in here about once a month to hunt for the little baby penguin type gays that try to make up for their obvious lack of self-confidence by wearing clothes that flash a big bright rainbow sign over their heads that says ‘I’m gay AND easy’. Sound familiar? So he gives you the _stupidest_ pick up line in the book and you fall for it because you have no self-worth, even though his ‘sexy smirk’ looks like he caught a whiff of the fart you sneakily let before you walked in but the smell carried in with you.”

She had to pause to take a breath at this point but both Kurt and Blaine were too shocked to interrupt.

“And, usually, when two of you discover each other the declawed catfight usually only lasts about thirty seconds before one of you has a fabulous glitter coated epiphany and realizes that maybe, just maybe, Sebastian is the one you should be fighting with instead. But then we have the two of you who, at a full three and a half minutes in have yet to realize who is really in the wrong. And that’s makin my girl over there upset so this is me asking you to leave. Don’t make me come back over here.” With a dramatic hair flip the girl stomped away to allow them to grab their things with what little dignity they had left.

They stood next to each other in silence outside the coffee shop. Kurt knew he should just walk away and forget he ever met either of them but something was making him stay. He noticed Blaine had made no move to leave either.

“You really didn’t know?” Kurt asked after he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“No. God, no. Bas- Sebastian told me you were working on a school project together and you had some sort of obsessive crush on him.” Blaine was looking at him so earnestly he couldn’t help but believe him.

“We don’t even go to the same school. I met him in that shop a few weeks ago, I practically threw myself at him after he complimented me. Gaga, I’m pathetic.” Kurt moaned, throwing his hands up dramatically.

“Don’t say that. It sounds like he’s had a lot of practice with this kind of thing.” Blaine seemed to hesitate, before reaching up to pat Kurt on the shoulder awkwardly.

 “I met him here too. He told me my bowtie really brought out the color of my eyes. I should have known, who else under the age of eighty would even like this look but me?” Blaine’s self-depreciating laugh filled Kurt with guilt.

“I like it.” He blurted. Blaine gave him a scowl that looked very unnatural on his face.

“Really? Because you were making fun of my look like three seconds ago in the coffee shop.”

“No, I do. I was just saying that because I thought you knew Sebastian was dating me and were still flirting with him.” He insisted. Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

“I don’t need your pity compliments. I like the way I dress, even if no one else ever will.” Kurt felt a wave of panic rush through him, knowing if Blaine left he’d likely never see him again.

“I’m serious! Back in the coffee shop I was checking you out before I recognized you.” He shouted a bit too loud. A couple of teenagers across the street burst out laughing and he could feel more than a few stares from the people around them.

But, even though he felt hot with embarrassment, it didn’t matter because Blaine had stopped and was slowly walking back towards him. He didn’t stop until they were standing less than a foot away from each other.

“You were checking me out?” He asked quietly, looking down at his shoes.

“Y-Yeah,” Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was admiring the color scheme you choose. How good they look together, and on you.”

“And the bowtie?” Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt glared only to have Blaine cross his arms and raise both eyebrows high on his forehead in response.

“AndIthinkyourbowtieisadorable.” He mumbled.

“Don’t tell me it brings out the color of my eyes.” Blaine said, pointing his index finger at Kurt to show how serious he was.

“I won’t!” Kurt said earnestly. “But it does.”

 Blaine’s faux stern face broke as he burst into a fit of giggles and Kurt found himself smiling back at him in return.

“I think we should start over. I’m Kurt Hummel, a scarf enthusiast, vogue intern, and second year NYADA student.” Blaine’s eyes brightened as he shook Kurt’s hand.

“Blaine Anderson, bowtie fanatic, part-time piano tutor, and in just a few days I’ll be starting my freshman year at NYADA!”

Kurt realized they had stopped shaking hands and were both just standing there holding hands as they talked. But, Blaine wasn’t making a move to let go and Kurt found himself not wanting to either.

“Well Blaine Anderson, I’d be happy to show you around campus. It’s a pretty big school. Took me _weeks_ to memorize where my classes are.”

“It’s a date!” Blaine said before his eyes widened. “Oh crap, sorry, I didn’t mean- “

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kurt interrupted, smiling warmly at him. Blaine’s lips parted in shock before he was grinning back at Kurt.

“I’m looking forward to it too. But first, I think I left my coffee in the shop and there is no way I’m going back for it. Do you know anyplace we could go? I notice you didn’t get your coffee either.” Kurt felt giddy inside when Blaine mentioned them going together and practically bounced in place as he gave his answer.

“I do! I don’t usually go there because it’s more out of the way but I have time if you do.”

“Of course, besides we could use the time getting there to think of ideas for revenge.”

“Revenge?” Kurt gaped at Blaine.

“Well, _yeah,_ I mean that jerk did play us. We need to get back at him somehow, nothing illegal of course. Maybe something like, I don’t know, public humiliation? That should do it.”

_Oh boy, I’m in trouble._ Kurt thought as he took in Blaine’s innocent eyes mixed with a devilish smirk as he talked about the best ways to humiliate Sebastian. But, it wasn’t like Sebastian didn’t have it coming.

And, besides, no one pushes the Hummels around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the revenge sequel where Sebastian get's his punishment! 
> 
> Have fun guessing what it is before the end ;)

Kurt forced himself to stop tapping his foot against the ground and chewing his nails. Both were nervous habits he had picked up over years and, as justified as they were today, he was out in public and didn’t want to look like a crazy person. Though what he was about to do was quite possibly the craziest thing he had ever done.

He huffed as he checked his messages again and found his inbox empty. He was almost positive Blaine should have texted him by now. What if something went wrong? What if he got _caught_?

‘No,’ Kurt berated himself. ‘This plan is foolproof. Santana herself had helped them come up with it.’

Kurt remembered her barging in on their first official date a little over a week ago, saying she could practically smell revenge schemes from a mile away, and demanding to be involved.

 So, if anything went wrong today, it was most certainly her fault. Kurt and Blaine were both fine with just confronting him at the coffee shop the next time he came in to embarrass him, but Santana wanted to take it a step further. And now Kurt isn’t even sure if what they are doing is legal or not.

Kurt started when his phone chimed with Blaine’s text, pulling him out of musings of exactly how much jail time he could potentially serve for this.

**_He’s ready._ **

Kurt immediately jumped up from his spot on the bench, getting a startled look from the woman beside him, and made his way across the two blocks to the apartment complex Sebastian lived in. The park was the closest public place he could think of to wait while Blaine did his part.

The door to Sebastian’s apartment swung open before Kurt had even rapped twice and he was met with a breathless Blaine.

“Did it work?” Kurt whispered, moving into the apartment. Blaine gestured to their right, towards a couch with Sebastian himself laying on it, sound asleep and snoring loudly.

“Yeah it just took longer to kick in than I thought. He kept trying to deny he was tired and wanted to move to the bedroom.” Blaine help up a bottle of Benadryl and Kurt could see an empty glass on the coffee table. “Did you bring the supplies?”

Kurt patted the satchel he was holding. “Yup. The instructions sounded easy enough. I’m glad you have the option of customizing them.”

“Okay let’s get to work then. I don’t know how long two Benadryl will last and I want to be long gone before he wakes up.” Kurt just nodded before setting his satchel on the coffee table and pulling out everything he needed.

The whole process took about twenty-five nerve-wracking moments. Every time Sebastian would so much as twitch or mumble in his sleep, the boys were sure it was him waking up. But, thankfully, he always settled back down after a few seconds.

When Kurt was finished, he stepped back to stand with Blaine and admire his work.

“This is brilliant.” Blaine breathed. “How long is it supposed to last?”

“Usually two weeks, Santana said the darker the ink the longer it takes to fade.”

“It’s finals week _and_ he said he had a lacrosse tournament on Friday so he can’t just hide away the whole time either.” Blaine chuckled.

“You know, I almost feel bad for him.” Kurt laughed. “Anyways, are you hungry?”

“Oh, I’m famished! Who knew revenge could be so draining?”

“Well I know this great Italian place that just opened that I think would be perfect for a second date. We could even split a desert in celebration.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led them out of the apartment.

Leaving Sebastian still snoring on the couch with a semi-permanent black tattoo spelling out the word **CHEATER** across his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
